


With You

by auntieann1es



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieann1es/pseuds/auntieann1es
Summary: Ushio and Aki have a weekend alone together and decide to try something new.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Uchiha Ushio/Aki
Kudos: 5





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Ushio Uchiha made his way home, groceries hanging off his arms. He strode away from the village and into the old Uchiha compound, then taking the winding path to where he lived with his parents and boyfriend. This weekend, though, his parents were out of town on a mission. He and Aki finally had time to themselves.

A shiver of excitement ran down Ushio’s spine. He planned to make good use of the time.

As soon as he was through the door, Aki rose from the couch to side-hug him, kiss him on the cheek, and take half the groceries. Ushio smiled. He hurried to the kitchen to return the favor.

***

Dinner was quiet and pleasant. They chatted about the parts of their days that the other had missed while dipping into Deidara and Obito’s forbidden cabinet of sake.

“Aki?” Ushio forced himself to say toward the end of dinner.

“Yes?” Aki responded, popping his last bite of chicken into his mouth.

“I’ve had a good time with you. And—before you get any ideas—I intend to have a good time with you in the future.” Aki visibly relaxed. “Do you want to do something new now that we’re alone?”

Aki blushed. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“Well what do you think I’m asking?”

Aki smiled. Ushio was glad, he didn’t want his lover to be uncomfortable. He reached across the table to hold Aki’s hand.

“Do you want to have sex?” Ushio asked, no longer playing vague.

Aki nodded. “I’m ready if you are.”

That comment made Ushio’s heart flutter. He smiled a lopsided smile. “Well let’s go then!”

***

They quickly made their way to Ushio’s room. As soon as the door was closed (out of habit, not out of necessity) Ushio spun Aki around and kissed him. He walked him back until his calves hit the bed and they both tumbled back onto the mattress. They hadn’t gone much farther than kissing before, never even seen each other naked, so the amount of tension and adrenaline between them made them both light-headed. Ushio pulled Aki’s body further up the bed so his head lay on the pillows. He wrapped his arms around his Aki and kissed him again. Aki opened his mouth invitingly and Ushio pushed on in. The warm, wet slide was exciting, just barely familiar. When Aki moaned loudly into Ushio’s mouth he responded in kind, thrusting his hips against Aki’s. They were both achingly hard.

Ushio pulled back, resting on his elbows to observe Aki’s beautiful, blushing face. He wished he could freeze this moment to remember forever. The warm closeness of their bodies, Aki’s beautiful face smiling in his own, but most of all being in his own comfortable little world with his boyfriend in his arms and nothing to hurt them.

And then he remembered that he could remember it forever if he wanted to.

“Do you mind if I record this?” He flashed his red eyes, to make his meaning clear.

Aki blushed. “Not—not yet.”

And with that he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Ushio stared. Aki was a thing of beauty, and for years he had just appreciated what he glimpsed he could get of Aki’s pale skin. Now half of it was exposed for his taking beneath him.

He had a sudden thought. He pecked Aki on the cheek and clambered off of him, pulling the nightstand’s drawers open and rifling through the contents.

Aki watched him sideways from the bed. “What are you doing? Come back here,” he whined.

Ushio showed off his finds, a bottle of lube and small crinkly square that something in Aki’s foggy mind recognized as a condom wrapper. He placed them on the bed next to Aki before looming over him once again.

“Take off your shirt,” Aki urged, pouting.

“Oh.” He complied sloppily, not admitting he forgot all about that.

His shirt disappeared to the same abyss Aki’s had. Aki’s glossy amber eyes drank in the image of Ushio’s long hair flowing over planes of pale skin. His hands shyly rubbed up and down his sides.

Ushio smiled. The touch was soft and pleasant, just like Aki. He dipped down as if to kiss Aki again, but moved to the side to nip his jaw instead. Aki whimpered. Ushio kissed down his neck slowly, lingering occasionally to suck on the warm skin. He pulled back and took one of Aki’s arms, then pressed a kiss to his wrist. Aki watched, enthralled. Ushio kissed down the soft parts of his arm until he reached Aki’s collarbone, then jumped back up to his neck. Aki’s whole body thrashed, and Ushio grinned.

“You’re so worked up already?”

Aki whined. Ushio smoothed his hand down his stomach, and Aki arched into his touch. While he was distracted Ushio closed around his nipple.

Aki wailed. It took a lot for Ushio to stay there instead of pop off and laugh. That noise was just so adorable. He flicked his tongue over Aki’s nipple repetitively, trying to distract himself and trying to hear more of Aki’s voice. His efforts were rewarded.

He played with the other nub with one hand as his mouth moved on, pressing kisses down Aki’s belly to his waistband. Slowly, leaving time to object if needed, he pulled down Aki’s pants just enough to expose the bulge in his underwear. He nuzzled against Aki’s cock before mouthing it over the fabric.

Suddenly Aki’s breath quickened, and he grabbed the back of Ushio’s hair hard. “No nono Ushi-_ahh stopitI’mgoingtocome!!”_

He succeeded in yanking Ushio’s head away before he climaxed, but the show was great for Ushio. His eyes flitted from Aki’s twitching dick to his blissed out face. Slowly, Aki’s eyes opened, then rolled to meet Ushio’s. He smiled.

“My turn.”

Ushio’s eyebrows hit his hairline. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t think of anything to say.

Aki pulled him lightly by his hair so their faces were level, then pushed Ushio’s shoulder so he rolled over onto his back. Aki rolled off the bed and took off his pants and briefs. Ushio watched in wonder. Aki then walked around to Ushio, gripping his waistband and pulling his pants off as well. Finally, with unusual confidence, he stepped back onto the bed, straddling Ushio’s waist.

Ushio’s brain felt like it was short-circuiting. Was this his Aki? This is how Aki acts when he’s turned on? Okay. The unbelievable arousal he felt looking up at his grinning boyfriend was more than enough to leave his questions happily unanswered.

Aki leaned to the side to search the sheets for the lube they left there earlier. He found it and held it in front of himself for a moment. “You can start recording now, if you’d like.”

Ushio wasn’t about to turn that down.

His blue eyes whirred to ruby red and Aki opened the bottle. He gazed into Ushio’s eyes as he slicked up his fingers and sank them into his hole, and his grin finally eroded into a sigh.

“Can I help?” Ushio asked, finally finding his voice.

Aki nodded and handed him the bottle.

Ushio tentatively felt between Aki’s legs. His fingertips nudged where Aki’s fingers were still buried inside himself. Slowly he removed them, then gripped Ushio’s fingers to urge them inside. His expression was lust and desire. Ushio wasn’t about to disappoint.

He slipped two fingers in, pumping them in and out and going further every time until they were buried to the knuckle. Aki rocked his hips forward and back, bracing himself with his hands on Ushio’s chest. “More, dammit, stretch me!”

Ushio tentatively added another finger. The fit was tight, but it seemed to be what Aki wanted. The redhead’s eyes glazed over and his mouth opened in a throaty moan. ”Out!” He demanded, and Ushio’s fingers left. After an alarming moment Aki’s eyes refocused, then landed on Ushio’s. He smiled, a shaky but definite thing.

He found the condom and put it over Ushio’s hard cock (he might have needed help, but that was okay.) He slicked up his hand and pumped Ushio’s shaft a few times before positioning himself above it. Ushio placed his hands on top of Aki’s hips to steady himself if needed, and Aki’s free hand found one and squeezed it. “I love you,” he mouthed. Then he lowered himself until his thighs rested on his boyfriend’s hips.

The sensation was foreign for both of them. Aki moaned, high and needy. Ushio’s head shot back hard enough to hurt, but the pain was welcome distraction from Aki’s muscles contracting around him. He was _tight _and _hot_ and _beautiful._ And he looked and sounded like he was in pain.

“Are you okay?” Ushio asked as soon as he had enough energy to speak.

Aki shuddered, but nodded. He closed his eyes in concentration, then opened them again with the focus he had the earlier when he climbed onto Ushio’s lap in the first place. His muscular legs pushed him up, off the comfort of Ushio’s skin, then lowered himself back down. Then he resettled his hands on Ushio’s chest, and did it again. Again, lifting further off this time. Again, moaning on the downstroke. Again, more forcefully this time.

Ushio was losing his mind. When his hand slipped off Aki’s hip he finally remembered his body was more than his brain and his cock. He gripped Aki’s hips, learning the rhythm he was setting, then on the fifth downstroke, thrust his hips up to meet Aki’s.

They both yelped at the sensation. “Yes!” Aki shouted, and Ushio complied before Aki even started moving again.

They found their rhythm like they knew it all their lives. The sounds of Aki’s powerful moans and Ushio’s quiet pants filled the air. They clung to each other, their partner, their world.

Ushio was the first to come. His back arched off the mattress and his voice came out in a strangled version of Aki’s name. Aki jerked himself off frantically and climaxed just moments later. His hands sought Ushio’s as their breathing rates returned to normal.

When Ushio’s eyes opened again, he felt the first pull at the back of his skull from using the Sharingan. The thought of keeping it active longer flitted across his mind, but he was tired and didn’t want to be unnecessarily more so. His eyes returned to blue, and he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

He wrapped his arms around Aki’s exhausted form, laying his head on his shoulder and pressing kisses to his warm skin.

Aki returned the gesture after a moment. His chest was still heaving.

“What did you think?” Ushio asked.

Aki, at a loss for words, just nodded into Ushio’s shoulder.

“You did wonderful, Aki. I liked it when you took control.”

Aki’s back convulsed in what might have been a laugh or a sob. Ushio pulled back just enough to make sure. Aki’s smiling face gave him his answer.

“What? You were so confident, I loved it.”

Aki shook his head lightly. “I’ve only ever been like that for you. I’ve only ever done this with you. I was surprised at myself,” he admitted, still laughing a bit.

“That’s great! I’m happy for you.”

Aki pulled their bodies back together. He nodded at something more, but Ushio wasn’t quite sure what. He kissed Aki’s forehead and hair, whatever he could reach.

After a while Aki pulled them back again. “Cuddle more after a shower?”

Ushio smiled, and agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a one shot for yourself, with canon characters or ocs? Check here: https://tinyurl.com/w3fb6g3


End file.
